starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Willow
}} |producción = Nigel Wooll |guión = * Bob Dolman * George Lucas (historia) |música = |reparto = * * * Warwick Davis * * |distribuidora = Twen20th Century Fox |país = |idioma = Inglés |traducción = |estreno = 20 de mayo de 1988 |duración = 126 min. |presupuesto = $35.000.000 }} '''Willow' es una película de 1988 dirigida por , y basada en una historia de George Lucas. La película se enfoca en los esfuerzos de Willow Ufgood, un joven Nelwyn agricultor que debe proteger al bebé Elora Danan de la malvada Reina, a quien ella llegará a derrocar algún día debido a una profecía. El 1 de abril de 2006, StarWars.com había actualizado su Databank con los elementos de la película y sus novelas , indicando que Willow se añadiría a la continuidad de Star Wars. Elaboradas anotaciones del Databank fueron escritas que trataban de encajar plausiblemente la película en la historia del universo Star Wars. Sin embargo, dos días más tarde, se reveló como solo una broma de April Fools' Day, y por lo tanto no-canónica. Willow fue publicada en formato blu-ray el 12 de marzo de 2013.http://www.amazon.com/Willow-Blu-ray-DVD-Combo-Davis/dp/B000Y5JFNE Sumario del argumento Desarrollo George Lucas había previsto inicialmente filmar una adaptación de la novela El Hobbit. Incapaz de asegurarse los derechos sobre la obra, escribió Willow, que comparte muchas similitudes con aquella célebre novela de J.R.R. Tolkien, y su secuela, El Señor de los Anillos. La película fue notable por el mayor empleo de gente de talla baja que cualquier otra producción en muchos años, y fue ampliamente elogiada por la comunidad de "gente pequeña" por emplear a como el protagonista principal. La película también utiliza efectos especiales para transformar a una vieja hechicera en varios animales, un efecto revolucionario para esa época. Como nota a parte interesante, el monstruo de dos cabezas en la película, el Ebersisk, fue nombrado como una referencia a los populares críticos de cine y . Siskel y Ebert más tarde ambos dirían que no estuvieron halagados. El infame General Kael también fue nombrado en base a una periodista y crítica, Pauline Kael. Gran parte de las ilustraciones conceptuales, como diseños de criaturas e ilustraciones de guión gráfico, fueron dibujados por (Moebius) y Christos Achilleos. Finalmente, los diseños que aparecieron en la película definitiva fueron considerablemente diferentes de los diseños iniciales; varias secuencias también fueron completamente cortadas de la película por falta de tiempo. Una de estas escenas era una batalla en el mar, en la que los héroes escapan por muy poco de un monstruo marino gigante, que fue representado como un enorme tiburón antropomorfo en ilustraciones del guión gráfico. La música de la película fue compuesta por , en lo que se considera es una partitura musical muy fuerte. Ecos distintivos de la Sinfonía Renana de se pueden escuchar en el tema triunfante. El tema principal también tiene un parecido con el motif "Redención" de la tetralogía operística El Anillo del Nibelungo de . Publicación Cuando Willow fue estrenada inicialmente en los cines, fue distribuida por MGM y Lucasfilm Ltd.. Su edición en VHS de 1988 fue sin embargo, fue publicada por RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (el logotipo de MGM se mantuvo). El logotipo de no fue mostrado en la película, el VHS o el DVD. La película actualmente está siendo distribuida por 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (ya que tienen un acuerdo de multimedia hogareña con MGM). La película fue mal recibida por la crítica especializada, llevando actualmente un 43% en .http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/willow/ Además, obtuvo un rendimiento inferior a lo previsto en la taquilla, recaudando solamente $ 57 millones en EE.UU..http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=willow.htm Algunas actuaciones, particularmente las de Warwick Davis, y los efectos especiales fueron elogiados, pero la historia de la película fue ampliamente descartado como demasiada derivada de Tolkien y otros autores de fantasía. Un factor potencial en el mediocre desempeño en taquilla de la película fue que muchas escenas, elementos de la trama, y los diseños de criaturas fueron recortados por limitaciones de tiempo y presupuesto. Con el paso de los años desde su publicación, sin embargo, Willow ha desarrollado un fuerte seguimiento de culto y actualmente tiene una calificación de 83% "fresco" entre los usuarios en Rotten Tomatoes,http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/willow/reviews_users.php una calificación de 7.0 en ,http://us.imdb.com/title/tt0096446/ así como una calificación "B" en .http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=willow.htm Willow fue publicada en DVD el 27 de noviembre de 2001. La película se presentó en formato panorámico anamórfico en su 2.35:1 original, con su sonido ado con sonido envolvente 5.1. Además de la película, las características del DVD incluyen: * Subtítulos disponibles: Inglés * Audio disponible: Inglés (Dolby Digital 5.1), Inglés (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround), Español (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) * Comentarios por: Warwick Davis (formato desconocido) * "Willow: The Making of an Adventure" (featurette original de 1988) * "From Morf to Morphing: The Dawn of Digital Filmmaking" * Anuncios de televisión y trailers * Galería de fotografías s thumb|Boceto para el proyecto de serie animada que nunca llegó a concretarse. La novelización de la película original, escrita por Wayland Drew y disponibles en el momento del estreno de la película, se basa en el guión original de Lucas y contenía antecedentes históricos y los eventos no incluidos en el corte final de la película, así como imágenes fijas a color de la película. Marvel Cómics publicó una adaptación de tres números de la película. Representó muchas de las escenas que fueron cortadas de la película. La película fue también la base de un videojuego que fue publicado en 1989 para la plataforma Nintendo Entertainment System (por Capcom) y para PC (por ). Capcom también había creado un videojuego arcade sobre Willow para su sistema CPS, que se jugaba de una manera muy diferente que su primo para sistemas hogareños, siendo un videojuego de plataformas de desplazamiento lateral en lugar de un RPG de aventura similar a The Legend of Zelda, y también siguió la trama del filme más de cerca. En 1988, se propuso una serie animada basada en Willow, pero nunca llegó más allá de la etapa de dibujos conceptuales.http://www.lepconnie.com/willow/art/art4.html En abril de 2005, durante el evento Celebration III de Star Wars, George Lucas dio a entender que Lucasfilm Ltd. estaba ingresando en la producción de televisión nuevamente, pudiendo haber una serie de televisión sobre Willow. Davis también ha expresado su interés en una película secuela''Willow'' - comentarios DVD y afirma que tiene una idea para una historia.Warwick Davis Enthusiastic About Possibility For 'Willow 2' La película fue finalmente seguida por una trilogía de novelas de fantasía escritas por Chris Claremont (de a partir de una historia de George Lucas) y publicado por Bantam Spectra, con una Elora Danan ahora adulta como el personaje central. Estas historias originalmente fueron para realizarse en películas propias, pero a raíz del desempeño en taquilla insatisfactorio de la película, las historias fueron convertidas en su lugar en novelas. Las entradas a la trilogía son: Shadow Moon (1995),[http://www.randomhouse.com/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780553572858 Shadow Moon en la pagina web de Random House] Shadow Dawn (1998)[http://www.randomhouse.com/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780553572896 Shadow Dawn en la pagina web de Random House] y Shadow Star (2000).[http://www.randomhouse.com/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780553572889 Shadow Star en la pagina web de Random House] En 2008, como un retroceso a la anteriormente ya mencionada broma de April Fools' Day, StarWars.com enumeró a los libros en una galería de fotografías sobre las novelas de Star Wars. Shadow Moon.jpg Shadow Dawn.jpg Shadow Star.jpg Conexiones con Star Wars Mientras realizaba la investigación para la película Star Wars original, George Lucas también tuvo la idea de lo que terminaría formando Willow. Por lo tanto, los dos universos tienen una serie de similitudes y conexiones: * Las transiciones de escenas en la película se hacen de una manera similar a las transiciones en las películas de Star Wars. * Varios puntos del argumento en Willow son paralelos a los puntos del argumento en las películas de Star Wars. * Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes principales. Willow es el personaje soñador con potencial oculto, Madmartigan es el sinvergüenza convertido en héroe y los brownies son el alivio cómico. * Las especies de hadas son similares a la especie Wistie en Star Wars. * Warwick Davis, quien interpreta a Wicket en las películas Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi y de los Ewoks, interpreta a Willow en esta película. Davis ha dicho que las personas a menudo asumen que su personaje Weazel en [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] es Willow. Adicionalmente, Tony Cox, quien interpretó a Widdle en las películas Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi y de los Ewoks, interpretó a un guerrero Vohnkar en Willow. * En el no-canon Alien Exodus, en Corellia, los refugiados humanos se encuentran con una bestia similar a un dragón de dos cabezas que se asemeja al "Eborsisk" en Willow. * Se debe tener en cuenta, sin embargo, que la historia también cuenta con elementos de algunas de las otras producciones de Lucas separadas de Star Wars. *"Skywalker" es la traducción en idioma inglés de la palabra sánscrita "Daikini", que es el nombre de la especie de Elora Danan en la película. Tanto Anakin Skywalker y Elora Danan son individuos que son objeto de una profecía para derrocar a un enemigo maligno. Ya sea que esta similitud en la denominación fuera intencional por parte Lucas es algo desconocido. * Basado en las ilustraciones conceptuales contenidas en The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, los uniformes Jedi para la trilogía de precuelas fueron en un momento a parecerse a la vestimenta de batalla Madmartigan. * La linea de dialogo "Vamos a salir de aquí" (Let's get outta here) también se utiliza comúnmente en Star Wars, y la línea de Gran Aldwin "Todavía tenemos mucho que aprender, joven Ufgood" hace eco de líneas similares en Star Wars. * Una grabación sonora de un demonio de Tasmania, utilizada originalmente en Willow, fue utilizada más adelante junto con varios otros sonidos, para crear el sonido de Boga en [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]]. * El planeta presente en Willow obviamente no es la Tierra, debido a sus habitantes y su uso de la magia. Esto dejaría al planeta de la película como no identificado, que le permite ser un planeta en el universo de Star Wars. * Las películas de Ewoks establecieron que existe la "magia" en el universo de Star Wars. Por ejemplo, en Ewoks: La Batalla por Endor, Charal es capaz de transformarse a si misma en una forma de aves. En Willow, Fin Raziel se transformada en muchas criaturas por Willow antes de que él fuera capaz de transformarla en su forma humana. También, Fin Raziel y la Reina Bavmorda usan sus poderes mágicos en formas casi idénticas a las maneras en que los usuarios de la Fuerza en Star Wars utilizan la Fuerza. La magia de Willow funciona básicamente de la misma manera que la Fuerza. * Luke menciona la magia en Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi, de la que C-3PO no niega la existencia. * La naturaleza de personaje Bavmorda la relacionaría como similar a las Hermanas de la Noche de Dathomir, un orden de brujas Jedi Oscuros. Durante el ritual culminante, sus atributos físicos y habilidades se ajustan a la descripción de las Hermanas de la Noche manipulando el clima y luciendo vasos sanguíneos rotos alrededor de sus ojos (en el caso de las Hermanas de la Noche debido al uso del lado oscuro de la Fuerza). También existen varias similitudes entre Bavmorda y Charal, una Hermana de la Noche renegada interpretada por Siân Phillips en Ewoks: La Batalla por Endor. y Siân Phillips son ambas actrices británicas aclamadas en la tradición teatral, nacidas en el mismo año de 1934. Como contemporáneas, comparten muchas cualidades de intimidación física y actuación - satisfaciendo a los papeles regios o villanos. * De acuerdo con Leland Chee, Lucas Licensing consideró canonizar a Willow y sus novelas Chronicles of the Shadow Wars. * En su blog, VIP Pete Vilmur reconoció que algunos fans consideran a Willow parte del universo de Star Wars. * La serie Star Wars: The Clone Wars hace varias referencias a la película, y el director de supervisión Dave Filoni ha reconocido una conexión entre los dos universos. * Alora, el bebé sensible a la Fuerza secuestrado durante el episodio "The Future of the Force" de la serie Star Wars Rebels, precisamente estaba basado en Elora Danan. Créditos como 'Madmartigan' *' como Sorsha *'Warwick Davis como 'Willow Ufgood' *' como Reina Bavmorda *' como '''Fin Raziel' *' como '''Gran Aldwin' *' como '''General Kael' *'Gavan O'Herlihy como '''Airk Thaughbaer' *'David Steinberg como '''Meegosh' *'Phil Fondacaro como '''Vohnkar' *'Tony Cox como '''Guerrero vohnkar' *'Robert Gillibrand como '''Guerrero vohnkar' *'Mark Northover como '''Burglekutt' *'Kevin Pollak como '''Rool' *' como '''Franjean' |equipo= }} Bibliografía * * ** ** ** ** ** ** *''The Lucasfilm Fan Club Magazine 1'' *''The Lucasfilm Fan Club Magazine 2'' *''The Lucasfilm Fan Club Magazine 3'' *''The Lucasfilm Fan Club Magazine 4'' * * * * * *''Alien Exodus'' *''George Lucas: The Creative Impulse'' }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Official site * }} * *[http://willowufgood.wikia.com/ Willow wiki] *"The Crossroads" fan site *Another fan site Categoría:Películas Categoría:Cultura de Star Wars